


假日·黄昏·少年与你

by Philiaf



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf





	假日·黄昏·少年与你

假日，旅行，避开城市的喧嚣，来到一个陌生的小镇，踏在石头铺就的小径上，倾听广场上悦耳的歌谣，再邂逅一场情缘，简直不能再完美。  
帕西瓦尔叼着烟，悠闲地走在湖边，傍晚的风吹走了夏日的暑气，带来丝丝凉意。湖边聚集着来此野餐的家庭，他们的欢声笑语组成了一幕幕温馨的画面。  
“Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
Singing my life with his words,  
Killing me softly with his song,  
……”  
前方不远处传来的歌声吸引了帕西瓦尔的注意，卖艺的青年正好背对着他，看不清样貌，但不妨碍去倾听他的歌声，虽然声音中带着点青涩，但却如此的恰到好处，将歌中的情感完美的宣泄出来。帕西瓦尔不自觉的往这个青年的方向走去，他已经可以清晰地看到对方修长的手指灵活地在吉他上弹奏，阳光的余韵洒在这个青年的身上，柔和又细腻，他仿佛就像是降入凡间的天使，他自身散发着圣洁、美丽的光芒，照耀世间万物。帕西瓦尔看出了神，他相信任何一个人站在这里看到这样的画面都会为之倾倒。  
一曲毕，弹唱的青年好像早就感受到了来自身后的炙热目光，他扭头向后看去，看到了站在他身后不远处的帕西瓦尔，这一刻，他们四目相对，“噗通”的一声，顽童将一颗石子投向被夕阳的余晖照耀得波光粼粼的灰绿色湖面，泛起一片涟漪。  
目光的交织并不长，青年很快回过头来开始唱下一首歌，但帕西瓦尔感到一股电流在体内流窜，汇聚到心脏，疯狂地跳动几乎要超出自身的负荷，他伸手按在心脏的位置上想要安抚这个躁动的家伙，可惜无济于事，青年的声音不断地撩拨他的心弦，就像弹奏他手中的吉他那样，操纵着他的心跳。  
帕西瓦尔就这样傻傻的站在那里听这个青年不断唱着一首一首的歌曲，直到演出结束。他踌躇了一下，走上前想这个青年打招呼：“嗨。”  
“嗨。”  
青年没有抬头，随便附和了一声，继续低头清点今天的收入。  
“你唱的真棒。”  
“谢谢。”  
“我叫帕西瓦尔，你呢？”  
青年这才抬起头，帕西瓦尔能清晰地看到他脸上点点的雀斑，他就好像太阳之子，被太阳母亲炙热的亲吻在脸上留下一个个的痕迹——多么美好的痕迹。  
“这是在搭讪吗？”  
青年直接的话语让帕西瓦尔一阵尴尬，他抬手蹭了蹭鼻尖：“就当是吧。”  
青年笑了，他的笑容就像太阳，温暖人心。  
“我叫纽特，你不是这里的人吧。”  
“是的，你怎么看出来的？”  
“你没有身上没有这个城市的味道，我鼻子可灵了，一闻就知道。”  
“哈！”帕西瓦尔被纽特的话逗笑了，“你真的很有趣，我正好在找一个向导，你可以吗？”  
“我收费可贵。”纽特已收拾好自己的东西，跨上吉他，准备离开。  
“如果你能带我玩好了，钱不是问题。”  
“那说定了，明天上午十一点半，中央广场集合，我带你去吃好吃的。”  
“好啊，万分期待。”  
第二日，帕西瓦尔醒得很早，他仔细地剃了胡茬，努力的从带过来的，为数不多的衣服里挑了一身还不错的，他想给纽特留下一个好印象。等全收拾妥当了，一看时间，八点还不到，他轻笑一声，感觉自己就像是一个心智不成熟的小子。他好笑的摇了摇头，脱掉穿好的衣服，换回睡衣，给自己做了顿早餐，展开报纸，慢条斯理地吃了起来。  
这一上午帕西瓦尔过得心神不宁，他一遍遍的向时钟瞟去，连最感兴趣的杂志都看不下去，这一次他必须承认自己现在就是一个热切期盼第一次约会的心智不成熟的小子。纽特就是有这么大的魔力，让他丧失神志。  
时间一分一秒的过去，在漫长的煎熬中，帕西瓦尔终于盼到了11点，半个小时足够他走到那里了，如果纽特来得没那么早，他还可以装腔作势的等上一等。  
帕西瓦尔到的时候，纽特还没有到，在等待的过程中，他对许愿池中的硬币望出了神，连身后靠近了人都没有察觉。右侧的肩膀被敲击了几下，帕西瓦尔向那边回头，没有人。再来是左边，还是没有人。帕西瓦尔直接转过身，看到恶作剧的罪魁祸首正对他笑。  
“早啊。”纽特笑着对他打招呼，这个笑容让帕西瓦尔百看不厌。  
“现在是中午了。”帕西瓦尔提醒道。  
“还没到十二点呢。”纽特笑了笑，“还没吃午饭呢吧？来吧，跟我走。”  
纽特只是招了招手，帕西瓦尔就迈着愉悦的步伐跟了过去。  
“我首推山姆大叔开的露天酒馆，他人可热情了，他家自酿的啤酒最棒了，全城独一份儿，其次推荐的就是他家的烤香肠，鲜嫩多汁，让人欲罢不能。酒吧旁边的那家披萨店的披萨也可以买来在那儿吃，料可足了，还可以自选配料，我这段时间总去光顾那里，都吃胖了。”  
纽特在前面一刻不停的说着，即便是早饭吃的很饱帕西瓦尔也不免勾出了馋虫。  
“让你做向导真是选对人了。”  
“如果你跟我一样在这里住了两个月，你也会对这里了若指掌的。”  
“你不是本地人？”帕西瓦尔露出惊讶的表情。  
“不是，我是个背包客，一个地方呆得差不多了就走了。”纽特对自己的事倒是很坦然。  
“我看你说能闻得出味道，还以为你是本地人。”  
“就因为是外来人，才能分清啊，你明显就是游客。”  
帕西瓦尔被纽特的话说的哑口无言。  
他们又走了一会儿，便到了纽特说的地方。  
“午安，纽特。”长着络腮胡子的胖胖的男人向纽特打着招呼，其洪亮的嗓音吓了帕西瓦尔一跳。  
“午安，山姆大叔。”  
“还是老样子？”  
“还是老样子，给这位先生也来一份。”  
“今天带朋友来了啊，欢迎欢迎，这么难得就给你们打个折。”  
“喔，多谢。”纽特笑着转过身对帕西瓦尔悄声说道，“跟我说的一样很热情吧。”  
“热情得过分了。”帕西瓦尔不自觉地露出与纽特一样的笑容。  
啤酒与香肠很快端上了桌，在纽特期盼的目光中，帕西瓦尔喝了一口他推荐的啤酒，只是一口，啤酒的麦香味充斥着他的口腔，他的鼻腔发出满足的哼声，他又轻咬一口烤得恰到好处的香肠，油花从断口处涌出，鲜美的汁水顺着嘴角流淌，帕西瓦尔发誓，他从来没有吃过这么好吃的烤香肠，再配上啤酒，简直不能再完美。  
这一天他们没干别的，光在山姆大叔的露天酒馆里就耗了一天，帕西瓦尔几乎没有挪地儿，一直都是纽特在跑来跑去的把周围的小吃买回来。他们谈天说地到了深夜都没尽兴，最后都喝多了，帕西瓦尔都不记得自己是怎么回的家，只在第二天清晨头痛欲裂的醒来时看到躺在他身边衣冠不整的纽特，他的宿醉几乎吓走了一半，但再一看自己什么都穿着，才松了一口气，头痛再次找上了他，他晃晃悠悠的给自己接杯水喝了起来。  
没多一会儿，他的床上响起宿醉的呻吟——纽特醒了。  
他扶着脑袋走出房间，看到跟他一样的帕西瓦尔，开始哈哈大笑，但没笑几声头痛又让他呻吟起来。帕西瓦尔顺手从身边的桌子上抄了个杯子递给他，他晃晃悠悠的走到厨房接了杯水，喝了几大口才舒服一些。  
“嗯……咱们什么都没有吧？”纽特的声音显得心里有些没底。  
“喝成这样直接倒床睡了，还能做什么。”帕西瓦尔撒了个谎，他也什么都不记得了，但什么都穿着，应该是什么都没发生。  
这个白天他们几乎窝在床上一动不动，聊一些有的没的，到了晚上，灯火通明的时候，满血复活的纽特又拉着帕西瓦尔四处撒欢儿。  
短短的几日，纽特就带帕西瓦尔转遍了这个不大的小镇的大街小巷，吃喝玩乐无一落下，这大概是他玩的最痛快的几天。  
转瞬间，帕西瓦尔的假期就要结束了，他开始不舍，不舍这个美丽的城镇，不舍这里的人，不舍这里的美食，也不舍纽特。  
纽特察觉到了帕西瓦尔的忧郁，这一天快结束的时候，他没有与对方分别，而是提议去他租住的地方，帕西瓦尔想都没想便答应了。

帕西瓦尔站在租来的短期公寓里望着他与纽特相遇的那个湖畔，好几个抱着吉他的青年零散的分布在各个位置，互不干扰，但他觉得没有一人拥有纽特那样的曼妙嗓音。  
“你在看什么？”纽特从他身后走来，“啊，我都没注意，这里能看到那个湖，真美啊。”  
“谁说不是呢，看到这片景色的时候就决定租下了。”  
“明智的决定。”  
他们站在窗前一起欣赏夕阳的余晖下，闪烁着不同色彩的湖面。  
“我马上就要回去了，这几天谢谢你。”帕西瓦尔对纽特笑了笑。  
“真可惜，这么快就要分别了。”纽特没有看向帕西瓦尔，只是眨了眨眼。  
不知是帕西瓦尔的错觉还是什么，照射在纽特脸上暖橘色的阳光，竟让他翘起的嘴角带着点伤感。  
“是啊，可能的话，真不想回去呢。”  
“想要留下点不一样的回忆吗？”  
这个提议让帕西瓦尔一时没转过弯，纽特就已经拿开他嘴中叼着的烟，亲吻了上去，柔软的嘴唇如同棉花糖。  
帕西瓦尔很不舍的轻轻推开纽特，离开那对美好的唇瓣：“你今天可没喝酒。”  
“我当然没醉。”纽特再次贴近，亲吻上去。  
帕西瓦尔这一次没有再抗拒，他回应着这个吻，细细品味，从嘴唇到舌头，吃下属于纽特的淡淡的薄荷清香。  
他们忘情地接吻着，到最后，帕西瓦尔甚至能在纽特的唇舌间品出自己的烟草味。他们从窗边吻到床上，不管在上面翻滚几次，纽特都是最上面的那一个。  
漫长的亲吻后，纽特顺着帕西瓦尔棱角分明的脸一路向下吻去，在冒出胡茬的下巴处稍有停留，新长出的胡须扎在唇上痒痒的，他从喉间发出呵呵的声音，表达自己对这种触感的新奇与愉悦，他继续向下，舔弄喉结，轻咬突出的锁骨。他的手也没闲着，一点一点解开衬衫的纽扣，每解开一个，就在那里亲吻一下，轻柔的触感带起一串串电流，直冲入帕西瓦尔的小腹，下身的猛兽不断的在叫嚣着，想要冲出枷锁。  
纽特在帕西瓦尔的胸膛上留下自己的印记，等全部撩开，他俯下身含住乳首，舌尖轻舔。电流更加强烈，一波一波的向下身涌去，帕西瓦尔感觉自己就要被逼疯了，再这样撩拨下去，他可能就要破坏纽特的性质，直接扯烂他的衣服，疯狂地操干他。  
纽特终于移到了股间，那里早已鼓得老高，里面的那头猛兽蓄势待发，就等解开束缚。纽特如了猛兽的愿，他的舌尖勾住拉片，牙齿轻咬，只向下稍稍一用力，他离那个猛兽只隔着一层布料。  
他靠得更近了，从嘴中呼出的热气隔着布料打向猛兽，他的唇若即若离地碰触着，不时伸出舌尖去逗弄那个饥渴难耐的猛兽，使得帕西瓦尔的喘息声变得更加粗重。妖精——这是他此时对纽特的评价，他从来没有遇见过这么会将人类拼命隐藏在最深处的情欲勾引出来的人。  
纽特终于将猛兽从束缚中解放，粗大、颜色深沉、布满青筋的阴茎弹至他面前，龟头的前端冒着透明的液体，不断向下流淌，上面散发的雄性荷尔蒙让他一阵目眩。纽特的手扶住阴茎的顶端，手指在铃口处来回摩挲，他从根部舔至顶端，舌尖停留在铃口来回打转，这番刺激让更多的液体从中冒出，逐渐的，他从一开始的舔舐变成整个含住，不断吸吮，将那些冒出的液体悉数吞入腹中。  
帕西瓦尔的喘息声更加粗重了，他一直忍耐着，忍耐着不要抓住纽特的头向下按去，他想看着这个青年自己主动地将他的阴茎整根吞下——虽然看起来有点困难。  
也的确是吞不下，只是含到三分之二时纽特就已经有些痛苦，他改变了策略，伸手握住猛兽的根部，配合嘴的运动，上下律动着，手指上因为常年弹吉他而长出的茧子成为另类的刺激，粗糙的触感与口腔内的温热与柔软形成了鲜明的对比，双重的刺激让帕西瓦尔更加欲罢不能，他感觉自己身下的囊袋涨得发痛，莫名的电流在他的体内流窜，他感觉自己的血液在不断向下方涌去  
一开始只是断断续续的呻吟声从他的嘴里蹦出，随着纽特手嘴配合的加速，他的喘息声也急促起来，高潮前的那一刻他仿佛看到了白光，他发出了满足的叹息，精液系数射入纽特的口腔。  
纽特吐出刚射完精，有些疲软的阴茎，没有吞咽干净的精液顺着嘴角流出，与他潮红的脸和意乱情迷的眼搭配在一起显得更加妖娆。  
纽特起身褪下了他的裤子，充血勃起的阴茎挺立在身前，跟帕西瓦尔的相比要略显细小一些，颜色也稍浅。帕西瓦尔不自觉地握住纽特的阴茎，突然的碰触让他发出阵阵呻吟，想要逃离对方的大手，可帕西瓦尔就像是找到好玩的玩具，开始逗弄他手中轻颤的阴茎，细碎的呻吟从纽特嘴中发出，随着帕西瓦尔的力气加大，本如小猫般的呻吟变得粗重起来，快感侵袭了纽特的全身，他的脚趾不自觉地蜷缩起来，他身上每一寸肌肤都染上了一层好看的绯色，他阴茎的前端也开始不断冒出透明的液体，滑落至帕西瓦尔的手上，越流越多，成为了润滑剂，纽特的阴茎在帕西瓦尔手里的一下一上的摩擦中发出淫靡的水声，在纽特的一声高呼后，他到达了顶点，满满的精液射到帕西瓦尔的手上、胸膛上还有大腿上。他无力地趴在帕西瓦尔身上，任由对方修长的手指按压他的后穴，起先只是一根手指，温热的肠道一下将其紧紧包裹住，手指轻柔地按压让穴口逐渐放松，可以任其缓慢地抽动，接下来是第二根，两根手指在内部不断深入搅动，穴口逐渐被扩张，肠壁分泌出的液体让手指能更好的进入，然后是第三根，穴口被扩张到了极限，从第三根手指进入的那一刻起，趴在他身上的纽特发出阵阵呜咽，呻吟声也变了调。  
纽特感觉自己的后穴就快坏掉了，在插入之前。但他一想起对方粗大的阴茎，不自觉地做出吞咽的动作，或许那个会让他的后穴真正坏掉。  
像是报复，他的手摸索到了对方还有些疲软的阴茎，开始上下套弄起来，本来是想看帕西瓦尔被自己弄的再次高潮，反倒是对方的手指配合纽特的手部运动在他的后穴处来回抽插，一瞬间纽特有一种自己在对方面前自慰的错觉，他彻底投降了，不再逗弄对方。  
充分的前戏结束了，纽特瘫软在帕西瓦尔的身上缓了许久才起身，他扒开自己刚刚扩张好的穴口，抵在对方粗大的龟头顶端，他一点点的加大力度，穴口逐渐被龟头撑开，随着不断地深入，龟头顶出一个能随意进出的宽度，当最粗的那一截进入肠道，后面的就好吞多了，粗大的阴茎几乎撑开了肠壁的褶皱，向着无人探寻的最深处进发。  
异物的持续进入让纽特有些吃不消，他的身体在本能地拒绝继续吞入，但他本人却想吃下更多，最后，他的后穴吃力地把帕西瓦尔的猛兽全部吞入，这几乎让他脱力，他的双腿发软，再没有多余的力气抬起他的臀部，让粗大的阴茎在他体内抽插。  
帕西瓦尔感受到纽特的吃力，他没有再躺在床上享受对方的服务，他起身吻向对方的唇，顺势改变了他们的姿势，帕西瓦尔以一个侵入者的姿态开始了他的猛攻。  
起先只是缓慢地抽动，纽特发出如同小猫一般的呻吟声，他灰绿色的眼睛泛着水光，露出意乱情迷的神情，这勾起了帕西瓦尔更多的欲望，他加快了抽插的速度与力度，打碎了细细的呻吟声。帕西瓦尔使出浑身解数地操干着纽特，几乎要将他操进床垫，他身前的阴茎随着对方每次的撞击在二人的肉体间甩动，点点的精液摔在他们的身上，随着汗液流淌至床单。纽特就像溺水的人，抓挠着手边一切能抓住的东西，生怕自己真的沉下去，他的动作在帕西瓦尔身上留下一道道的红印，烙下属于纽特的标记。  
帕西瓦尔的阴茎翘起的弧度正好在每一次的抽插时都能碾压到纽特最敏感的那一点。他感觉自己要坏掉了，快感让他的意识逐渐远离他，他的理智也完全下线，他现在只想要更多。帕西瓦尔每一次的顶入都直达最深处，填满了纽特体内的空虚，每一次的抽离，肠壁的嫩肉都表达了不舍，叫嚣着不要离开，嫩肉随着抽插的幅度被牵带出来，肠道分泌的液体不断被粗大的阴茎挤出，顺着他们的结合处滴落在凌乱的床单上，形成一块块斑渍。  
“慢一点，慢一点，要坏了，要坏了！”  
他的嘴上虽是这么喊着，但他的肠道却一直在不断收缩，紧紧地包裹住帕西瓦尔的阴茎，对其每一次的退出恋恋不舍，对其每一次的进入发出欢呼。温热的肠壁压榨着帕西瓦尔，好几次他就要缴械投降。  
最开始的疯狂结束后，帕西瓦尔不再像之前那样深入，他在寻找一个点，一个让纽特更加疯狂的点。他将纽特摆弄出不同的姿势，他的阴茎在穴口处进进出出，不断的探寻，直到纽特的呻吟声换了一个高亢的调，他知道他找到了，龟头的前端不断碾压着那一处，惹得纽特浪叫不断，那些声音是如此悦耳，帕西瓦尔想要听到更多，他就像是找到新玩具的孩子，不断地玩弄着那一点，直到纽特到达顶点，比之前更多的精液喷射而出，射在了他们的脸上、身上，更多的流向他们交合的地方。帕西瓦尔没有停下他的动作，他又开始像最初那样用力操干起纽特，还在高潮余韵的纽特还有些神智不清，只随着每一次的撞击，从嘴中发出意味不明的声音，帕西瓦尔又抽插了十几下才打到他的顶点，精液几乎将肠道灌满，他将阴茎抽离出纽特的后穴，浓稠的精液顺着红肿的，不断开合的后穴口流出，两人的精液混合在一起，在床上留下大片的精斑。  
帕西瓦尔并没有满足，他的阴茎还硬挺在身前，他借着自己精液的润滑，再次插入纽特几乎合不拢的穴口，开始了新一轮的抽插，这一次纽特开始求饶，只是一次他就快散架了，再多来几次，他不知道自己还能不能下得了床。帕西瓦尔没有管这些，他清楚如何挑起纽特的欲望，让他再次进入状态去迎合自己。  
夜还很长，他们有充足的时间去了解对方身体的每一处。  
这一晚他们在双方身上留下了自己的印记，这一晚他们互相倾诉爱的告白，这一晚他们融为了一体。

那天后，纽特走了，那一晚美好的性事作为他对这个城市的饯别，他将所有的美好都留了下来，远走高飞，去往下一个陌生的地方。他就像是蒲公英的种子，随时张开他的小伞，外界的任何变化都会将他推向远方，不论这个地点曾经多么热爱。  
帕西瓦尔的休假也结束了，他整理行囊，将这个城镇所有的美好带走，回到自己的工作岗位开始新一轮的忙碌。  
不知怎的，在夜半时分，他经常会回忆起他与纽特缠绵的那一晚，他对此一直念念不忘，但再也没有找到占据在自己心中最重要的位置的这个青年。


End file.
